


Dan and Phil's Spooktacular Halloween Adventure

by WritingCactus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ??? I mean kind of, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Not a whole lot of plot, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCactus/pseuds/WritingCactus
Summary: In the late hours of Halloween night, Dan and Phil wander off the path and find themselves in a place that would be perfectly at home in any strange dream... or nightmare. Will they make it back to the world they know before the night is over, or will they be trapped there forever?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is my absolute favorite holiday, so I wrote this in honor of the spooky season. Happy Halloween!

The cool Autumn breeze blew softly, carrying a swirl of leaves down the shadowy path, their shapes floating in and out of view as they went from one circle of light cast from the streetlamps to another. The small path, bordered on one side by trees, was completely silent. That is, until the clacking sound of footsteps grew closer and closer, the veil of silence broken as two men began down the path. Dan and Phil had decided to celebrate their Halloween by attending a party with some of their youtube friends who were in the area, which turned out to be a wise decision. They had to wear pretty basic costumes, a vampire for Dan and a skeleton for Phil, due to rushed preparations and procrastination, but they had gotten their outfits together just in time. It was nice to catch up with the friends they hadn’t seen in awhile, and witness the creative assortment costumes, and they’d stayed out much later than either of them had planned. Fortunately, they both agreed not to drink much, so they were more than capable of walking home, even in the latest hours of the night. Still, there was still something strange about the eerie quiet, which made it feel as though they were the only people left in the whole world.  
“Did you have fun?” Dan asked his boyfriend, shivering slightly. Phil nodded in response, grinning widely.  
“Totally! They had great food and tons of sweets! And it was fun to see everyone again, too,” He said, earning a laugh from Dan.  
“Should I even be surprised that you thought about the candy before anything else?” He questioned, playfully bumping the other boy with his shoulder.  
Phil giggled, opening his mouth to respond before freezing, staring at something in the forest. Dan turned, giving a gasp at what he saw, hardly believing it was real. Within the darkness of the trees, off the path, was a small, flickering blue flame, floating just above the ground. As he watched, another one appeared just behind it, flickering into existence without a sound. Then another, and another, and another, until there was a ethereal trail leading into the dark woods.  
“You see that too, right?” He asked Phil, who nodded in awed silence. They turned to look at the well-lit path before them, then back to the glowing trail of lights. Dan glanced at Phil, who gave a small nod, and, together, they stepped into the forest. Just as they reached the first blue flame, it flickered out just as quickly as it had appeared, though the others continued to glow just as brightly until they were approached. They continued walking, following the trail deeper and deeper into the woods. The farther into the darkness they went, the closer the trees got, until they were ducking under branches and carefully stepping over roots. Dan jumped slightly at the sound of an owl hooting, wondering if maybe he should have taken his fear of the dark and forests into consideration before wandering into the woods at night. He moved slightly closer to Phil as they reached the next flame, glancing around nervously at imagined rustling. It didn’t take long for each tree to become a snarling face, each shadow the shape of a malicious man or beast, the scuffling of small animals transforming into heavy, ominous footsteps. Without a word, Dan reached over and took ahold of Phil’s hand, relieved when he saw that his boyfriend looked just as nervous as he felt. He wasn’t sure what had compelled them to follow the lights into the forest without a second thought, but turning around was never on his mind. Even his fear wasn’t strong enough to pull him away, something about the flickering lights calming his nerves and driving them on. Some time later, how long was impossible to tell in the impenetrable darkness, they reached a small creek bed, with only a small trickle of water running through it. The trail of lights veered off to the right, following the edge of the creek until they reached a small, wooden bridge. It looked worn and weathered, but still sturdy, and it held their weight as they crossed.  
On the other side, the trees grew quickly thinner and farther apart, and it wasn’t long before they saw a clearing in the distance, filled with shapes and glowing with yellow light. As they grew closer, they saw that the shapes were really a collection of motley, brightly lit buildings. Kids and teens wandered the streets, dressed in all sorts of costumes, but as they watched, they occasionally disappeared for a few seconds, before reappearing as though nothing had happened. It became quickly apparent that they only moved in certain patterns, walking down one route, before turning around to repeat it again, like NPCs in a video game. Within the houses however, the silhouettes seemed to move freely. Dan and Phil stepped cautiously into the light cast by the windows, looking around in all directions as they approached the nearest house. Though trick-or-treaters would routinely approach the front porch, the door remained shut, and they would move on and continue their set route. Dan slowly raised a fist and knocked, hardly expecting an answer.  
Instantly, the door flew open, revealing a multitude of partygoers, wearing all sorts of brightly colored costumes. They walked through the crowd, figures parting from their path seemingly without any motion. Loud conversation filled up every inch of the room, but it was made unintelligible by the loud music, which was in turn drowned out by the talk, causing a deafening chatter of noise that could not be understood. They wandered through the house in a daze, finally reaching a small kitchen, a counter stretching almost all the way across the room occupying most of the space. On it was stacked the most tantalizing assortment of desserts and sweets imaginable: fluffy pastries, stuffed with gooey fruit fillings; rich, moist cake in thick slices with intricate swirls of icing on top; plates stacked to overflowing with every fruit possible, from apples to pomegranates to strange-looking things Dan had never seen before; a thousand intricate candies of all shapes, sizes, and colors, glittering like precious gems and each looking more delectable than the last. At the very end of the counter was a group of pitchers, filled to the brim with brightly colored liquids, which smelled of fresh flowers, citrus, and something wholly and indescribably pure. Without realizing it, Dan was reaching out, his hands picking up sweet after sweet entirely of their own accord. Just before the first one, which looked like a small hurricane swirling within a marble and smelled like ozone, touched his lips, he was pulled from his trance a harsh shove to his shoulder.  
“Dan! Can you hear me? We shouldn’t eat any of this, it doesn’t feel right,” Phil said, and Dan felt the argument he had been about to make die in his throat at the obvious fear in his boyfriend’s eyes and the urgency in his voice. He nodded in response, letting what was in his hands clatter to the ground. Suddenly, the contents of the buffet seemed a lot less appealing, and he felt himself gag at the now suffocatingly-sweet scent of the beverages. He leaned on Phil, letting him guide them into another room. This one was an enormous ballroom, decorated with elegant golds and reds. Every inch of floor was filled with elegant dancers, wearing costumes that were just as regal as the room they were in. The way the dancers spun did nothing to help to help Dan’s nausea as they were pushed into the side of the room, which was lined with an enormous mirror. They began to pick their way across the ballroom in hopes of finding a way out. Halfway through the room, he heard a loud gasp, and all movement and sound stopped without warning. The frozen crowd stared, their horrified gazes fixed on something just behind them. Dan turned to see the massive mirror. It showed a reflection of him and Phil standing alone in an old, broken down room. He turned to look back at the crowd, just to see that they no longer looked entirely human. Their shapes shifted and blurred, until there was a collection of towering, shadowy figures erupting from each beautifully adorned figure. Dan felt fear fill every inch of his body, and he knew they had to run. Phil stood frozen, stricken by terror as the massive shapes dived towards them in the same way that ink runs over paper. He grabbed Phil’s hand, dragging him out of the way just as the shapes crashed into the mirror, shattering the glass into a thousand shards. His boyfriend held his hand so tightly that it hurt as they began running again, but he couldn’t care less, the only thing his brain recognizing besides a need to escape relief that he was shaken from his trance.  
They dashed through room after room of the house that had seemed so small from the outside, each one drastically different from the last. One reminded Dan of an old attic, filled with old photos and items that had been lost to time. Another was a room of lights and shadows, with flickering shapes darting just on the edge of the visibility cast by the glowing spheres. They stepped through one door onto a treacherously thin strip of stone that was surrounded only by water as far the eye could see. They ran through gardens and through restaurants, through endless voids and rooms so filled with strange objects that any movement sent them to the ground with a crash. And still the shadowed shapes were only a step behind. Finally, they found themselves back in the room they had first entered, still filled with loud people and deafening music. As they pushed through the crowd to the door, the partygoers evaporated at the lightest touch, though the sound of their muffled conversation went on. Dan’s hand slipped uselessly on the doorknob for a moment before he finally managed to twist it, pulling the door open and running out into the night air just as the shadows caught up. As they ran desperately towards the woods, the same looming figures burst from the houses all around them, joining in the chase. Then they were in the trees, the branches whipping their faces and thorns tearing at their clothes as they crashed through the brush. The little bridge came into view, and thump of their feet on the old wood echoed through the forest. The shadows stopped on the other side of the bridge, slamming into each other noiselessly, as though they had slammed into an invisible wall. Dan and Phil both felt that the threat had been stopped without looking, but neither of them stopped running. In fact, they kept sprinting wildly until they reached their apartment and were safely inside, the door shut behind them. Dan collapsed against the door frame, heaving deep breaths as Phil crumpled beside him. The sound of their panting was the only sound in the dead of night.  
They stayed, unmoving, in that silence until the sun was creeping in through the windows and morning broke, Halloween coming to an end. Their hands were still clasped tightly together as they both nodded off, the gentle glow of the sunshine lulling them into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments will be enormously appreciated, especially constructive criticism.


End file.
